Parental Issues
by Luna Knyte
Summary: Naruto is the only known son of Minato.When the founding clans are killed the surviving children are sent to other powerful familys.Sasuke & Itachi entrusted to the Uzumaki family.Watch the evolutions of their love.NaruItaNaruSasu


Chapter I (Parental Issues)

My Wards?

This one is about a teenage Naruto who's been left in charge of our two favorite Uchiha's. Naruto is the only (known)heir of Minato Namikaze. Because he's so famous and successful Minato is hardly at home. Naruto knows him as father but not as 'dad'. But because of a typo Naruto becomes the legal guardian of Itachi and Sasuke. They first see Naruto as the man in charge of them, then their 'papa', and finally…maybe more?

* * *

I woke up at my usual time which was 6:00 am and got ready for my day. This morning routine consisted of going to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and following with a shower. After my shower I would hand dry my hair a bit and get dressed in my usual Konoha High school uniform. The uniform consisted of different colors determined by grade. First years were red. Second years were blue, third years were yellow, and fourth years were green. I walked over to my closet and picked out some black dress pants for the day and white button down shirt. After putting those on I walked over to my dresser that had a mirror and grabbed my tie from the first drawer. I made sure that the yellow tie was on properly before grabbing my yellow blazer and walking downstairs.

I greeted the maids as I walked down the stairs of my fathers mansion. My full name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Only(known) son of Minato Namikaze. In reality, which many don't know, I have an older brother which no one knows about and a mother everyone presumes dead. Sounds like a big complicated family right? Wrong. Its very simple. At least to me it is. I hate my mother, I'm jealous of my brother and don't care for my father. Easy as that.

Okay…just so everyone is on the same page here's the deal. My mother disappeared. Not because she was kidnapped or anything. No she left on her own free will. But in a very discreet and sneaky way that left my father heartbroken. At the time I was still very young. Probably about five or six years old. My older brother was about two years older from what I remember. Though it was a long time ago so don't really take my word for it. Anyway I'm getting off track. My mother left and decided to take my brother with her. I can't really say what I felt or should be feeling. Sad? Angry? I'm not sure. At first I was just lonely. She left in the middle of the night without a goodbye. I kept on waiting for her to return but day after day and night after night…I got tired. She never wrote or called so I'm not even sure if she's still alive.

I'm jealous of my brother because he got to go with my mom. She was the main parent that took care of us. Father was always busy so I hardly ever saw him. One night, as I've said, they disappear and the next I'm alone until the help get here. So I couldn't help but ask if there was something wrong with me. Was there? Why else would my own mother leave without so much a goodbye to me but take my brother? She could've at least left a note!

I sighed…lastly there's father. After he found out that mother and my brother were gone he tried to make it up to me. To reassure me that everything was alright and that nothing was my fault. I believed him. I read many books so my common sense kicked in and in all logic I did nothing wrong. Father tried to win over my love with buying me anything my hearts desire. All I had to do was ask and I received. But he was so busy. I think he was really beyond heartbroken. He buried himself in countless work trying to forget that my mother left. Causing him to abandon me as well and becoming a major influence in the world. But in succeeding that he also managed to shun me from his life. Its not that I hate him. Because I don't. I just don't know him…I _can't_ love him.

"Good morning Naruto-sama!"

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the main chef, Menma. He was a prodigy in the arts of cooking but was poor. He couldn't afford to go to school or take care of himself. One day when I was walking home from school I was about to be jumped by some punks. I was somewhat hurt but Menma saved me from any real danger and brought me home. The house was alone at the time and I hadn't eaten anything all day. Menma cooked something up and I decided I couldn't live without his cooking and gave him a home here. Father didn't notice. I'm not sure if he ever has.

"How many times have I told you Menma? You can use any suffix in my name so long that it doesn't make me sound like your master. So please drop the 'sama'," I told him. It really bothered me when people thought I was better then them just because of who I was.

Menma laughed and it made me smile. Everyone that works here has become my friend. I don't treat them like those spoiled and rotten families treat their help in the movies. And I think that everyone who works here likes it here.

"I know you don't like it but sometimes I get caught up in the moment," said Menma.

"Yeah well you know I hate it when people call me stuff like that…" I said.

"Would you prefer me to call you Naruto-_chan _like Zabuza?" Menma teased.

"You guys have been with me since I was little. Your almost family so it's alright. Better than 'sama'," I told him. "Speaking of which, where is he? Out molesting Haku again?"

"Its not molesting if I want it…unless its foreplay," me and Menma look at the door leading to the garden and saw Haku step in.

"Ew. Not before breakfast Haku-chan," I said faking grossness. I didn't mind them acting all lovey dovey. I thought it was kind of cute. I just didn't need to see them do it in front of me.

Haku laughed and sat next to me. "Oh you know your itching to get in on it. The offer for the threesome still stands."

"Thanks but no thanks. Maybe when I get home completely wasted after a party you and your Zuzu can have your way with me alright?" I said with an amused sexy grin.

"Promise?" Haku asked with a cute pout.

"Alright alright. You and Zabuza can have Naruto when he's hammered out of his mind but for now breakfast. Haku take something to Zabuza. I'm not sure he ate anything since yesterday's lunch," Menma lectured.

"Oh he ate alright," Haku purred.

"You don't count as food," I told him.

"He still ate me," Haku said sticking out his tongue.

"Gross," both me and Menma said at the same time. Haku grabbed two plates of pancakes and left the kitchen.

"Ah…those two," Menma said.

"It's cute but they really need to be more shameful about it," I said as I took a sip from my milk. Menma laughed but nodded anyway.

"Naruto-kun Nara-san is at the door," Ayame announced from the kitchen entrance.

"Please let him in Ayame-chan," I told her. She nodded and bowed and went to fetch my best friend Shikamaru.

Shikamaru Nara and I have been best friends since 1st grade. While everyone was running around on sugar highs and covered in marker and peanut butter and jelly we were always sitting under a tree enjoying the silence. We were also above average in academics. I was a bit louder and more talkative but we're still best friends.

"Morning Shika," I said.

"Hey buddy," Shikamaru replied.

"Breakfast Shikamaru?" Menma asked showing Shikamaru the pancake in progress.

"Sure, I can eat a stack," Shikamaru said with a grin. All of my friends knew my 'family' for so long no one was shy with the other so it was great.

"So Shika what brings you out here so early?" I asked. Shikamaru, along with my other best friends, didn't usually come over so early in the morning unless there's a reason. Other times you can find them here after school.

"Well I didn't know if you heard about the clan massacres?" Shikamaru said. His voice going from normal to dead serious.

Konoha was made out of many people. But in the north part of town lived the original clans that founded Konoha. They were looked up to and notified of many and all problems. There were three major clans: The Haruno's, The Hyuuga's, and the Uchiha's. but apparently someone thought it was time to change things.

"Its kind of hard not to hear things like that Shika. But what does that have anything to do with us?" I asked as I poked my pancake remains. I kind of lost my appetite.

"Well apparently many children from the clans have been saved but…orphaned. And many have been given foster homes to important and responsible families. According to dad some kids have family that's married off to someone away from the clan district so they have somewhere to go. Others have family friends and so forth. Gaara and Ino have been given a Haruno and a couple Hyuuga's," Shikamaru said.

I blinked in surprise. Ino, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari Sabaku were all siblings living on their own. They had their fathers funds but weren't allowed to touch any real money until they became legal. It was barely two years ago that Temari was able to give them the lives they wanted. Kankuro left to college last year while Temari ran their toy company. Ino and Gaara were twins my age.

"Really? They were allowed to keep them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Dad said that they were sketchy at first but that they really didn't have much of a choice. There's so much to deal with having these kids in good hands is some weight off the city's shoulders. After all, these kids are what's left from the founding families. Once they reach proper age I'll bet the city council will train them so they can try and reestablish their clans," Shikamaru said.

"What about you? Is your family taking in anyone?" I asked.

"My dad's the main lawyer for ANBU forces. They might give us a runt or two. My mom's actually hoping they do. She's baking like crazy," Shikamaru said with a deep sigh. I smiled. Shika's mom loved to bake. When we were little she supplied all of our birthday's, holiday's, and other celebrations with cakes and other sweets. And never in small amounts.

"Well lets get going. I'll see ya later Menma," I got up and left the table.

"Bye Menma," Shikamaru said.

"Bye guys. Have a good day."

Shikamaru walked on ahead and I lingered a bit in the kitchen. When no one was watching Menma leaned in and kissed me. I smiled a small smile at him and gave him another kiss before heading after Shika.

Shikamaru lived about two blocks away from my house so we took my car to school today. Like I've said my fathers trying to get on my good side so for my third year's gift I got a fancy hot rod car. Its sleek and black and just…amazing. Oh and fast! I'm a sucker for the classics, and everyone just adores my 67 Chevy Impala. Once at school we meet up with the twins at our usual spot near the big oak tree.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted.

"Morning," Gaara deadpanned. Ah my emo-panda bear.

"Hey Ino. Gaara." Shikamaru replied.

"Hey guys…how's the how foster thing going?" I asked.

"Well its horrible what they've had to go through but besides that its really fun! They are the cutest things you'll ever see," Ino chimed.

"So who'd you get?" Shikamaru said.

"A Haruno and three Hyuuga. The Hyuuga's are cousins. From the really close family. One boy and two girls, sisters." Gaara said.

"They have names you know! The Haruno's name is Sakura. It's a very pretty name. And it matches her hair! She's so adorable and follows me everywhere!" Ino squealed.

Gaara sighed, "She sticks to her like glue and never leaves. I think she's obsessed with you or something."

"She lost her family. She needs love and caring. You could show Neji some love. He really admires you!" Ino pointed an accusing finger towards Gaara.

"Its annoying. I have no idea why anyone gave us a bunch of kids while we're still in high school," Gaara said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"You're the only person I know that wouldn't like having a little kid admire you like your some amazing supermodel. I mean the kid must be blind to see you like that but still!" Ino lectured.

"So you found yourself yet another fan huh Panda bear?" I asked.

Normally anyone who would call him that would be dead within seconds but I was special. Gaara and I had…and have something on occasion. See me and Gaara are like the schools pretty boys and the most popular. We have fans all around. And there were so many and of different ages and genders too that me and Gaara became bi. Sometimes there are people who we can stand to be around. But it doesn't last. And other times we have needs and can't be bothered to look for a fuck buddy.

"Its adorable. He follows him around secretly and watches him intently when he trains! The girls are like best friends. Though apparently their taking Hinata and Hanabi away," Ino said with a pout.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well like Gaara-nii said we're just a bunch of high school kids, Kankuro isn't at home to help because he's still at college and Temari-nee is at work until late. They're only allowing two to stay while two have to go," Ino explained.

I nodded in understanding, "Do you have any idea where they'll be going?"

"After Ino found out she's been at the police station making sure about things so don't worry about," Gaara said.

"Really? So where are they going?" Shika asked.

"Well when I was trying to see who was going to get them I ran into your father. He was like many other police and detectives who were volunteering to becoming foster parents. I told them what the city had said and we talked to the chief and plans are being set. From what I heard the paperwork will be ready by Wednesday," Ino replied.

"Hm. I guess moms got two little girls to spoil with sweets and other girly stuff she never had with me. So what are they like?" Shika asked.

"Hinata is a little older. She's the one with short hair. Hanabi has long hair. Hinata is really shy and quiet. Hanabi is a bit louder and acts sort of like Hinata's bodyguard. Its really cute," Ino chimed.

"Hey guys!" Kiba yelled as he approached us.

"Hey Kiba," we all greeted simultaneously.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble getting out of the house," Kiba said.

"Huh? Why?" Ino asked.

"Well you know the whole foster program going on?" Kiba asked and we all nodded, "Well turns out that my family got an Uchiha. His name is Sai. He's gotten really attached to me over the weekend and well…it wasn't easy to convince him to let me go to school."

"So it looks like we're all becoming like older siblings!" Ino squealed.

"Don't hold your breath Ino-chan. I doubt I'll get one. My father may be rich and successful but everyone knows that he's never home. Plus with all of the trouble I get into I really don't think anyone will deem the Uzumaki-Namikaze family worthy of being a foster family," I said. They all looked at me with sadness and pity in their eyes. I glared at them and they all looked away.

**RING!**

"I'll see you guys at lunch," I said as I went towards my first period class.

My first class I have is history. It's the only one I don't have with my friends. Second period is physics, Kiba is in there but already he acts as if nothing has happened. Third period music we're all together and just like Kiba they act as if my families problems were never brought up. In fourth period math we met up with Lee and Tenten and finally lunch came in fifth period.

We went to our usual table that's next to the giant oak tree. We all took out our lunches and drinks. The conversation was normal…for us anyway. It started out with Ino and Tenten's ramble about Twilight. The guys kept quiet and enjoyed our lunch. It wasn't until they talked about Team Edward being better than Team Jacob. Now before anyone gets confused everyone in our group isn't a homophobe or capable to finding JUST one side good-looking. All in all it means we're bi. So Kiba stood up for Jacob. Not surprising considering how much of a dog lover he is. Lee, because he's dating Tenten, roots for Team Edward. The rest of us go for Team Jacob. He's way hotter. Literally and metaphorically. Somehow that topic got switched to Vampire Diaries vampires. On that one everyone but me and Gaara were on Team Stephan. Don't ask us why but Damon's bad boy vampire "I'm just after what I want and I'll do whatever I have to" attitude is a real turn-on. And then we talked about which movie character(not actor) would we want to do. In Twilight my vote was for Jacob, Edward(just because I'm on Team werewolf doesn't mean I can't realize Edwards sexiness), Emmet, Alice, Seth, Leah. In Vampire diaries I chose the Salvatore brothers, Katherine, Elena, Bonnie and the vampire history teacher(the new one not Logan). And then somehow we talked about which Disney princesses we'd do and that went to cartoons…crazy.

The intercom went off and the voice of Principle Tsunade was heard.

"Naruto Uzumaki please come to the main office. Repeat Naruto Uzumaki come to the main office."

"That's odd. Wonder what it's about," Tenten asked.

"I don't know. But I guess I'll go find out," I said as I stood up and headed towards the main office.

Its not like going to the main office is strange for me. Because its not. But I haven't done anything this week…I mean its only Monday! Besides I only get sent here because of fights and only because some punks need to beat up smaller and weaker kids to feel powerful. Oh well might as well see that the boss lady wants.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" I asked as I walked in. I was sort of surprised to see Kakashi standing there too.

"Naruto…Kakashi is here to take you. Your excused for the rest of the day," Tsunade said. She sounded kind of pissed. I looked over to Kakashi who merely shrugged. I nodded and followed Kakashi out to his car.

Kakashi Hatake is a very close family friend. He and my father go way back. Back when father was a teacher Kakashi used to be his student. Favorite student at that. And every step of the way to success Kakashi has always been there. He's like an uncle or older brother to me.

"What's going on Kakashi?" I asked unable to take the silence as we drive into the city.

"Well…something's come up," he replied.

"What?" I asked more demanding. Just because I didn't like being seen as a superior didn't mean I didn't know how to act like one.

Kakashi sighed but continued looked towards the road. "I'm guessing you've heard about the massacres?" I nodded. Honestly how can anyone NOT know? Its all over the news, "well Minato-sensei is very rich and powerful and I guess they tried to give him some foster kids."

"_Tried_? Does that mean that they didn't?" I asked as we stopped in front of the police station.

"Well they did and they succeeded but there was a problem," Kakashi said as he opened the front door for me.

I looked at him skeptically, "What problem?"

"Before anything let me explain something to you. Do you remember how you used to accompany your father to any main Uchiha event?" I nodded, "Okay that was because Minato-sensei and the head of the Uchiha clan were very close. And there were documents signed in case things like these happened…"

"What kind of paperwork?" I asked. I didn't really like where this is going. Kakashi has always been straightforward and blunt. Why is he acting like this?

"Well in cases in which a guardian would die or become terminally ill or anything else it is said that the child or children would be signed off to the opposing family. Meaning that in case Minato-sensei, Kami-sama forbid, would die you'd legally become an Uchiha…and vice versa."

"So some Uchiha brats have become my legal brothers? Why am I here then? This is my fathers problem not mine," I said impatiently.

"Well that's where the problem stands. You see Naruto…there was a typo. And trust me we've checked and double checked but the document is loophole free," Kakashi said in a way that sounded almost apologetic.

"What loophole were you looking for?" I asked.

"To see if the document was really that binding. Because you see this is the funny part." Kakashi laughed dryly. "Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha aren't legally your brothers…their legally your sons."


End file.
